


Sweet Pain (Kinktober)

by TSsweets13



Series: Kinktober 2020 [25]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Hair Pulling, Kinktober, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSsweets13/pseuds/TSsweets13
Summary: Sebastian is teasing with his current lover.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis / OC, Sebastian Michaelis / Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949542
Kudos: 13





	Sweet Pain (Kinktober)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on my own list of kinks for Kinktober. 
> 
> Day 25: Hair Pulling

Salacia sat between Sebastian’s legs, her back to his chest as he whispered such sinful things into her ear, running his hands along her inner thighs. How had she let this demon of a man into her bed so easily? She gasped as his fingers traced the edge of her panties. 

“Just relax, my dear.” He purred, “Allow me to please you.” 

She whimpered as he began to tease her through them. She did as he said and relaxed back against him and allowed him to pleasure her. He rubbed her slowly, sensually, she whimpered his name and licked her lips. She turned her head and he kissed her lips tenderly.

He kept rubbing her and then slid a gloved hand into her panties. She had no idea why his still wearing his uniform was so arousing to her while she was clad only in her underwear. He kissed along her neck and nipped her shoulder.

His other hand was busy toying with her breast while he toyed with her slick lower lips. She gasped when he swirled around her sensitive clit. As he did that he dug a hand into her hair and gave it a tug, something he knew she liked from when they were kissing before...he wanted to test it. She cried out louder and bucked her hips. He chuckled. 

“You like the pain, don’t you?” He teased dipping his fingers inside of her.

She whimpered as he began to finger her while wrapping her red curls into his fingers. The harsh treatment drove her crazy. She arched her hips and curled her toes as she bucked her hips into his hands movements. 

He chuckled and kept going. He grinned darkly and kept a firm grip on her hair as he finger fucked her. He gave it a good tug here and there as he curled his fingers just how she liked inside of her. 

She was moaning more now. Her body on fire with need and want. He was doing everything she liked and needed and her body was reacting perfectly. He murmured into her neck for her to cum. 

“Sebastian!” She cried out as she came hard. 

He was such a demon in bed, truly. 

He released her hair and removed his fingers from her and hand from her panties. She turned her head and kissed his jaw. 

“You devil.” She teased. 

“Oh you have no idea.” He teased right back.


End file.
